A Home for You and Me
by EmmyLou74
Summary: Deeks gets a very welcome surprise in the middle of the night. A Densi reunion because the real one is just too far away...Please Read and Review, you wonderful people!


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA or any of its characters. I didn't get them for Christmas but I do have a birthday coming up…**

**Thanks to all who have taken the time to read this or any of my other stories! Please review, even one word will make my day! And because ever NCIS LA fanfiction collection is not complete without a Densi reunion piece, here you are…**

It was late when Deeks returned home. It had been a long week. Not the easiest of cases, then it never was when human trafficking was involved. But it was over. The good guys had won, the bad guys had been caught and that should have made Deeks happy. Only he wasn't. These cases always weighted heavily on him. He opened his front door and received a very enthusiastic welcomed from Monty. He dropped his bag to the ground as he bent down to greet his hairy friend and for the umpteenth time wished Kensi was here. That she was home with him right now. Each of them distracting the other from the dark thoughts that crossed both their minds, a given with the things they witnessed in their line of work. Sometimes it was dinner. Sometimes it was a movie and take out. Sometimes it was a comfortable silence as they sat shoulder to shoulder on his couch with a beer. Whatever they did Deeks was always able forget the world outside and all the problems that came with it.

And there was a new form of distraction they had only recently discovered with one another…. _ "No, no, no! Stop right there." _ Deeks groaned banging his head against the door as he closed it behind him. It was days like this he missed her even more if that were possible. Sam had gone home to his family. Callen had gone…well Deeks wasn't quite sure where he had gone but he knew both Sam and Callen had felt the same as he did after this week. Weary. He grabbed Monty's lead from the hook beside the door. 'Come on, boy!" he said to the now extremely excited dog. "How about a walk on the beach with your Daddy?" He took the bark as a yes. Placing the lead on Monty, he opened the door and headed in the direction of the beach.

It was after eleven when he got back. Exhausted, Deeks headed straight to bed. As he lay in the dark, he dreamt of mismatched brown eyes and dark curls. He dreamt of home.

He was woken, by a knocking on the door. _"Not again_!" He pulled the covers over his head, hoping whoever was at the door would give up. They didn't.

"God dammit." he muttered to Monty, who still lay undisturbed at the end of the bed. Deeks meandered his way sleepily to the door. The knocking became more insistent.

"Seriously, Mrs. K." He began as he opened the door. "Three nights in a row, it's not cool…"

"So I see you replaced me already?" He felt his heart skip a beat.

Any feelings of drowsiness left him upon the sight in front of him. There stood Kensi, with her hands clasped behind her back and a shy smile upon her exhausted face.

"Wh…Huh?" It was the only response he could manage. Was this real? Was he awake? What was it about Kensi Byle that made his brain malfunction?

Kensi smiled widely at Deeks' response. He had never looked so beautiful to her, stood there in only his blue and white stripy pajama bottoms and his shaggy blonde hair looking even messier than usual. These past months, oh how she had longed to run her fingers through his curls, to hear his laughter, to see the mischievous twinkle in those bright blue eyes, to feel his skin against hers.

Now he was only feet away from her she was unsure how to approach him. Should she hug him? Should she kiss him? Should they talk first?

"Mrs. K making late night calls?" she pointed to the apartment under Deeks'. She mentally berated herself for babbling but found she couldn't stop. Deeks was really rubbing off on her.

"Isn't she in her sixties and doesn't she…" Kensi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before his lips came crashing down on hers. Their very own kind of communication, she thought as wrapped her arms around his neck.

Deeks kissed her with an intensity and urgency, as though he was afraid she might disappear. He arms secured around her waist and he held her tightly against him as they both stumbled backward into the apartment. He pushed the door shut with his foot as he continued to kiss her. She sighed into his mouth.

It was only when he felt the door against his back that he pulled away, leaving his forehead resting against hers.

"God, I've missed you." He whispered against her mouth. Kensi bit her lip as she tried to keep the tears threatening to fall at bay.

"I've missed you, too." She brought her hands up to cradle his face. She moved back slightly to look into his eyes. "I've missed you so much."

The words made his heart sing. She noticed his look of surprise at her open admission. "I didn't forget my promise." She said softly.

"I can see that, Ms. Byle." He said unable to take his eyes off her,

He could see the dark circles under her eyes. He placed his hands over hers before moving them back to her waist and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Neither have I." He whispered as he buried his head in her hair and inhaled. Sunshine and gunpowder. She placed her head in the crook of his neck as a few her tears escaped. She felt like she could finally breathe again, here in the safety of her partner's arms. She closed her eyes and inhaled the familiar scent of the salty ocean air that seemed to follow Deeks. He was the first to take a step back.

"What happens now?" He said with the tilt of his head

She wanted to repeat his own words back to him but she wasn't quite ready to say them aloud just yet, so instead she took his hand and began to lead the way to his bedroom.

"We'll figure it out." She said stopping at the edge of the bed, before kissing his lips ever so gently. "I promise." His heart felt lighter than it had in months as he looked down at the woman that had haunted his dreams for sometime now. Deeks bent his head down to capture her lips once more.

Later Kensi lay on her side, looking at the man who lay sleeping to her left. Her hand caressed his scruffy cheek as smiled to herself. She pressed her body closer to his, and watched in amusement as his nose twitched. Whatever had happened in the last few months, whatever tomorrow would bring, she was ready to face it with Deeks. Here in his arms, she was finally home.


End file.
